


绝情总裁霸道爱

by Grentos



Category: legend of the Galactic Heroe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 霸道总裁金主受 年下切黑小狼狗





	1. Chapter 1

“法兰克福蛋糕，还有凯尔特啤酒，谢谢。”  
金发的青年独自坐在吧台前，他的西服熨贴体面，从精致的袖扣能想象出他举手投足间散发的优雅男士香水味。相较比例完美的身材，他映衬得四周环境更加昏暗的俊美面容与如同阳光般耀眼的金发更加引人瞩目。  
莱因哈特坐在那里像是在发光，他却不自知，只是不断抬起手腕掐算时间，似乎在等待着什么。于他而言情人节本来不会愁没人陪，今年的却有些许不同：他厌倦了泛泛之交的床伴，有了一点想要认真恋爱的冲动。  
上周末在奥丁大学的演讲上，有学生问起他用经济学恋爱的问题。学生们在下面起哄，他早就知道自己被开过关于“美貌成本”的玩笑，却也没气，而是认真思索着回答了。等他回到家中，才开始把这个问题的举例套在自己身上——今年的三月他就要满25岁了，而他实际和人交往的经验……为零。  
一个零，在他的人生中这样的成绩是不允许出现的。  
一旦挑战的念头被撩起，莱因哈特就无法忽略这股愈演愈烈的挫败感，以至于在脑海中浮现第一张面孔后，匆匆选在这个情人节来告白。他特地打理了头发，不是商务的那种，也不是时髦的那种，而是非常随性地放下平时梳上去的刘海。这样可以减掉他的锐气，又不嚣张他的容颜，看起来平易近人。  
七点，舞台的灯光准时亮起。那个叫“齐格弗里德”的红发小子，巴巴罗萨酒吧里跳爵士舞的王子——从帷幕后走了出来。假面遮住了他半张脸，但线条硬朗的下颌与端正的双唇已经可以证明这个男人绝对称得上英俊。  
莱因哈特心不在焉地用酒掩饰自己的紧张，或者说对自己的质问：为什么他会想要对一个全脸都没见过的人告白？他都不知道对方的全名。更重要的是，对方可能根本不认识他，他甚至没做好对方如果其实不是单身他该怎么办的准备……他怎么会这样冲动地作出没有把握的决定？

 

最初会来巴巴罗萨消费，是出于一场意外。那是管家奥贝斯坦再次提出要给他安排相亲对象，“公司开会加班”这样的理由已经使用到了极限，莱因哈特便机灵地没有拒绝下属们放工后一同玩乐的邀约。  
他拿着骰子，虽然本身运气平平，却也很快适应了这心理战，不出几轮就让几个手下喝得口齿不清。  
“老板都赢了这么多次了，应该自罚三杯。”一位下属不甘地说，莱因哈特笑起来：“要玩就要输得起，遵守游戏规则。”  
“您的酒量应该很不错吧？”有个男子试图劝诱他，“哪有来了酒吧却不喝酒的。”  
莱因哈特只是轻轻摇头，“你们放心喝，喝开心了都算我的。”  
倒不是莱因哈特不爱喝酒，只是他对自己的酒量很清楚，三杯之内准会开始说胡话。这不符合他一贯给人冷硬的印象，却是不争的事实。届时他的下属们全都知道了他的底限，精明能干的上司形象就会瞬间倒塌，从长久来看绝对是有弊而无利。  
更何况他一直对这样的集体活动不存有任何感兴趣的心思，也就干脆拒绝到底。他考虑着下次搪塞奥贝斯坦的由头，直到舞台上一抹张扬的红发吸引了他的注意力：那不是什么情色的舞蹈，也没有任何含性暗示的动作，莱因哈特却觉出了不寻常的味道。家教的关系莱因哈特曾经学过国标，触类旁通让他一眼看出这个青年的与众不同。  
他不动声色地撇开视线，心中却偷偷留下了一个红色的身影，末了结账时，特地指明了要为他付一笔小费。  
自此莱因哈特心里一直惦记着一个人，之后他们再来的几次，每次都固定在贴近舞台的位置，莱因哈特总会匿名给这位红发的青年舞者留下不菲的小费。越是看着对方跳舞，莱因哈特越是为他着迷。肢体语言的阅读让莱因哈特逐渐不满足，他多少也打听了对方的情况，但巴巴罗萨的老板对员工隐私十分重视，除了知道“齐格弗里德”确实是本名外，莱因哈特并无多所获。就连对方是单身，也是他打探班次推断出来的，并没有直接的证据。不怪莱因哈特不会追求人，他实在是不擅长，过去总是他人对他投送怀抱，他只需要选择接受与否，从没有谁像红发舞者一样让他想要去主动接近。

 

“我以为你这样的美人不会是一个人。”  
被粗俗的搭讪打断了思路，莱因哈特不耐烦地睨了一眼贴过来的男子，“介意我坐在这儿吗？”  
他不动声色地想让对方知难而退，却忘了今天扮相随性没有往日锋利，倒是换来对方沉沉地低笑：“你看起来有心事，要和我倾诉吗？我保证你说出来会轻松很多。”他大方坐下来，还替莱因哈特加了杯酒。  
见来人如此自来熟，莱因哈特索性顺着他的话说下去：“也好。毕竟一个人过情人节，挺惨的吧。”他本意是嘲讽对方的套路，那人却露出微笑：“现在我们不就相遇了吗？”  
这话让莱因哈特满腔不适，他讨教地立刻转移话题道：“其实我想追一个人，但是不知道怎么下手。”  
从他的角度，是观赏爵士舞最佳的位置，男子很快发现了莱因哈特时不时瞟向舞台的暧昧眼神。但他没有戳穿这件事，“首先自然是要投其所好。对方喜欢什么类型的，是清纯的还是老练的，是天真的还是精干的……”  
莱因哈特愣住了，他完全没有了解过红发的舞者会喜欢什么样的类型，现在考虑一番，怎样都觉得对方更适合体贴开朗的女性——听起来从特质到本质都与他截然相反。“这可难倒我了，我没做过这方面的功课。”  
“但是谁会拒绝你呢？你是所有人都会喜欢的类型，我想这间酒吧里没有任何人会拒绝你的求爱。你还有什么烦恼呢？”  
寥寥数语间，这人更亲昵了，一只手搭上莱因哈特的肩膀。莱因哈特躲了一下，但他渐渐起了醉意，行动慢了半拍，让男人的手姑且得逞。“我对自己没有那种自信，实际上我是个无趣的人。”这也是他为什么没有过恋人的原因之一。  
男人安抚他的肩膀，又得寸进尺地搂过他的腰，开始贴着他的耳朵说话。“和你在一起一定是种享受，哪怕只有一夜……”  
言行上的性骚扰让莱因哈特浑身难受，他抬手给了对方一个肘击。对方接下不痛不痒的一招，不恼，也不打算放弃莱因哈特，拖着他要强行带他出去。莱因哈特顶起膝盖用力撞向那人两腿之间，男子疼得扑下去，打翻了吧台上的玻璃酒杯。  
紧凑欢快的乐调戛然而止，人群骚动起来，但不是因为莱因哈特打了人，而是罕见的演出事故：齐格弗里德没跟上节拍。金发的男子抬眼看向舞台正中央，追灯打在那一头撒了亮片的烈焰红发上，青年屈身致歉，在质疑声中退到了帷幕后面。  
这和事先的预想完全不一样，莱因哈特忿忿地看着还在地上翻滚的男人，他不是没遇到过这种情况，要不是事出紧急，他会让这个人更加出丑。  
莱因哈特转过身想要去后门逮住提前离场的红发青年，对方却先行从后场冲到了吧台前。  
“您没事吧？”红头发的青年一脸关切，莱因哈特看着他的脸不由愣了一瞬，呆道：“嗯，没事。”他想要换个地方说话，却有一阵眩晕袭来。被这么一搅莱因哈特告白的情绪已经全无，他稳了稳发晕的太阳穴，捞起西服外套：“我很想和你单独聊聊，但现在我要先走了。改天见。”  
目光所及之处都是重影，他强行走了几步，红发青年跟了上来：“我送您回家吧。”莱因哈特望着那双摘掉假面后更显深邃的眼睛，视线久久在年轻人仿佛雕刻出的英挺五官上流连，轻轻点头。宽阔温暖的胸膛令他心安，摇晃的车后座上，莱因哈特渐渐舒适得闭上了眼睛。

靠在青年结实的肩上睡了一路，莱因哈特酒醒了些。他陌生地打量着四周，不是他熟悉的卧室，但环境干净整洁，也不算太排斥。  
青年从浴室里出来，打湿的红发比平时暗沉，他穿着图案幼稚的T恤，似乎没想到莱因哈特这么快就醒来，四目相对时有些尴尬。“您上车就直接睡着了，我不知道您住哪儿，就带回了自己家。”  
“谢谢你，否则我今晚就要睡大街了。”  
红发青年陷入沉默，似是有些责怪：“您今天怎么是一个人来的？这很不安全，还坐在那么显眼的位置。”  
莱因哈特本想着半夜不便打扰，想要打车回去，闻言有些惊讶地看了对方一眼，他没想到对方也关注到了自己，这倒是个惊喜。他装作不在意地说：“今天是情人节，我碰巧落单了。”  
青年英俊的面孔凝聚着一股怒气：“所以您到酒吧来找对象吗？”  
空气中的醋意像是推波助澜的一击，充斥了全身血管的酒精开始在莱因哈特透薄的肌肤下流动，他向青年勾勾手指，待对方靠近后猛然抓住对方的衣领，将其压在身下。  
红发青年露出惊讶的表情，莱因哈特轻笑起来，声音还是轻柔的，语气却毋庸置疑：“我今天本来就是想去给你告白的，结果被人扫了兴致。看你也不是完全对我没有兴趣，”他摩挲身下青年干净的下颌线，胸膛压住对方明显加速的心跳：“你不觉得你现在处境很危险吗？”  
青年的喉咙动了动，星海般的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着莱因哈特凑近的脸，最终顺从地被顶开了双唇。与心仪之人四瓣相贴的触感十分新奇，莱因哈特尝试地扫过，红发青年始终僵硬着不推拒他，只是若有若无地作出反应。  
对方的被动都在莱因哈特的掌控之中，他渐渐享受地眯起眼，燥热感烧到他的敏感带，他轻轻地挺起下半身在青年的腿上磨蹭。伴随着逐渐加粗的呼吸声，唇舌纠缠像是点燃了一触即燃的默契，青年忽然捧住他的脸，沉默地吮吸莱因哈特嘴里隐约的麦香味。  
那双骨节分明的手指轻柔地贴着他的腰线抚摸，将他的衬衣从西裤中抽出来，自下而上地解开他的纽扣。与从前绵软可人的类型都不同，一双有力的手按揉他的躯体时，莱因哈特无法克制地哼出声。面前是极为养眼的红发，他将手指伸进去，柔顺而温暖的发丝从指尖开始麻醉他的神经。  
莱因哈特能听见自己的心跳，当青年灵活地舔弄他胸口的两点，舌尖打转的速度让他握不住仅剩的矜持。身体被另一个人触碰，奇异的快感从他的小腹中蹿下去，青年试探着握住了他起反应的男根，修长的指节挑逗他的根部，偶尔揉搓他柔软的囊袋。  
莱因哈特难以自持地抓紧了红发青年的衣袖，在对方迫切地亲吻中急着调整呼吸。他抬起臀部迎合青年的动作，趁着对方顺势脱掉他的西裤，又主动蹬着裤管让双腿获得解放。  
发烫的掌心带起的快感迅速抽干了莱因哈特的理智，他匍匐在吉尔菲艾斯身上，快速在吉尔菲艾斯的手中进出，同时牢牢按住对方的双肩。但他始终不曾呼唤过青年的姓名，那双冰蓝色的眼睛在情欲中模糊了焦距。  
红发青年终于犹豫地问出声：“您为什么不叫我的名字？”  
“我不喜欢‘齐格弗里德’这个名字。”莱因哈特抵着他的额头喘息着，低声询问：“你有别的称呼吗？”  
“……‘吉尔菲艾斯’，我的全名是齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯。”  
他说得非常轻，也非常快，但莱因哈特立刻就记住了，“‘吉尔菲艾斯’，”他自顾自地玩弄起青年额角的刘海，对方和他一样额头渗满了汗珠。“这个姓氏倒是很好听。你多大了？”  
“上个月刚满20岁。”  
“看来我不是在犯罪。”莱因哈特笑道，“说出来你别害怕，我留意你很久了。”  
“我知道。莱因哈特先生，感谢您这半年来提供的小费。”  
给吉尔菲艾斯匿名留小费的不止他一个，为此被认出来还是有些出乎莱因哈特的意料：“你知道哪个是我？”  
“‘漂亮的金发客人’，还能是谁？”吉尔菲艾斯低声道，“我几乎以为全场只有您一个是金发。”  
知晓自己在对方心中的地位让莱因哈特失了分寸，他低哑道：“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
呼唤起了效果，青年炙热地吮吻他，压在他身上，开始不顾他的推阻快速地摆动手腕。这样急促地逼迫下，许久没有发泄过的莱因哈特不一会儿就射了出来，白浊溅到了吉尔菲艾斯的手臂上。他勾住吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，余光瞥见他鼓起的裤裆，便冒昧上前抓住揉捏。对方不做任何反抗，莱因哈特便变本加厉地从对方短裤中掏出那根。  
“到我了。”他的声音带着不容抗拒的魔力，翻身滑下去试图将对方的阴茎吞入口中。对方的抽气声激起了莱因哈特的斗志，他抿起唇模仿手的动作上下吞吐。领带还挂在他的衬衣领口上，莱因哈特没空除尽衣裳，随意抛向肩后，继续埋头吮吸着吉尔菲艾斯的勃起。他的耳朵和脸颊都在发烫，但裸露的胸膛与光溜溜的下半身也唤不醒他的廉耻，他沉迷于手头的工作，仔细照料着面前这根越来越硬的阴茎。  
口交从来不是莱因哈特的业务范畴，为此他没有丝毫技巧，只是凭借过往的经验照搬实施在吉尔菲艾斯的身上。所幸吉尔菲艾斯也不擅长被这样对待，经过几次强烈地吮吸，他绷紧着腿抵住莱因哈特的喉管喷射出精液。在他喘息着缓解高潮余韵时，莱因哈特已经将其全数吞了下去。这又是他没做过的事，但对象是吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特意外的没有丝毫反感，他舔舔唇笑着贴到吉尔菲艾斯的脸上，幽幽地说：“你的味道真好。”  
良好的身体素质没有让吉尔菲艾斯感到疲软，他的性器还直挺挺地搭在小腹上。莱因哈特坏心地按下去，那根又立刻自己弹回来，引得红发青年浑身一颤。  
“请您……不要这么做……”  
“你不喜欢吗？”莱因哈特引诱道：“一会儿让你更舒服。”他慢慢爬上去，钻进吉尔菲艾斯的T恤，从小腹一直亲吻到胸膛。吉尔菲艾斯的体格正是莱因哈特理想的类型，但他的健身教练早早就告诉过他，他不是那种容易锻炼出肌肉的体质。为此他坚持了多年的训练也只是保持了体型匀称，不像吉尔菲艾斯这样有着养眼的肌肉线条。  
他将细密的吻印在吉尔菲艾斯的胸口，像对方挑逗自己的那样舔舐，将男性深色的乳粒撩拨到凸起。莱因哈特能感觉到吉尔菲艾斯的那根炙热压在他小腹上跳，扣紧了他肩膀的双手紧了又紧，终于忽然推开他。莱因哈特尚未反应过来，吉尔菲艾斯已经迅速脱掉了自己的上衣，又压住他，略显急促地含住他的嘴。  
滚烫的双手毫无章法地在莱因哈特身上抚摸，吉尔菲艾斯的指尖像是能吸住莱因哈特血流里的荷尔蒙，他扶住对方的腰，兴奋地引导吉尔菲艾斯的激烈。  
那两只手一前一后地来到莱因哈特的腿根，大拇指推揉着他根部的沟壑，另一只就让食指抵到囊袋的下方。莱因哈特为被握住的弱点放松下来，那根食指就轻轻旋转着戳入了指尖。  
察觉到对方的意图让莱因哈特变得警觉，他不适地推了一下：“……等等，吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“怎么了？”红发青年抬起头，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛中翻滚着情欲：“这么做不对吗？”  
“不是不对……我不喜欢这样。”  
青年立刻停止了动作，神色探究：“……您还是处吗？”  
“不是。”虽然不是处子，但莱因哈特确实没有过做下面的角色。以往都是别人倒贴，莱因哈特还从未有过对其他人敞开双腿的经验，尽管吉尔菲艾斯给他的感觉和其他人都不一样，忽然被触碰到最隐秘的地方还是令他心生恐惧。不过他也不知道该如何向吉尔菲艾斯说明这种莫须有的尊严问题，便闭上了继续解释的嘴。“你让我自己来……”  
青年制止了他的企图，忽然凑得很近，压低的声音听不出情绪：“那正好您可以教我，我是第一次。”  
吉尔菲艾斯接下来的动作不再迟疑，甚至是有些莽撞。顾虑到对方是第一次而予以原谅，莱因哈特忍着强烈的不适引导着他的手指，等吉尔菲艾斯能准确触碰到他的腺体时，他已经挂了一额头的冷汗。  
“是这里吗？”青年询问着，轻轻动了动手指。莱因哈特浑身一抖，“嗯……”吉尔菲艾斯是第一次，这样的体验也是莱因哈特的第一次，虽然手指的厚度难以忽视，这个新奇部位带来的感受倒是让莱因哈特呼吸加速。  
吉尔菲艾斯尝试用指肚按揉，敏感的腺体立刻传递出酸软的信号。莱因哈特头皮发麻，他下意识想并拢双腿，但吉尔菲艾斯就卡在他的腿间，转动着手腕按压。  
莱因哈特能清晰地感觉到自己收紧了穴口将吉尔菲艾斯的手指牢牢绞在自己体内，他咬住泄漏着气音的下唇，眼睁睁地看着自己半勃的阴茎前端流出透明的腺液。在他过往的经验中，竟然想不出有几个能像他自己这样敏感的，说不定他还挺适合做这边。莱因哈特这么想着，更加放松了，敞开了自己任吉尔菲艾斯探索。  
吉尔菲艾斯双目紧锁在他身上，小臂上突起性感的青筋，一边观察着莱因哈特的表情，一边尝试着更加深入。等莱因哈特按住他的手腕示意他下一步，青年便退出去加上一根手指，重复着让莱因哈特适应。莱因哈特从没意识到前戏是这么漫长的过程，吉尔菲艾斯却出奇地有耐心，像是在和什么较劲。  
陌生的快感一波波传来，莱因哈特逐渐进入状态，热烫的顶端就抵在他的穴口处，若有若无地向里戳刺。他的腿根被捏得发红，却也不及吉尔菲艾斯勃起的颜色，他抹开自己小腹上的腺液，握住吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎开始润滑。  
红发青年用大拇指情色地牵动莱因哈特的穴口开合，焦灼的情绪在莱因哈特的胸腔放大，他现在就迫不及待地想和吉尔菲艾斯结合，他渴望着吉尔菲艾斯能带给他穿透神智的震颤。  
渴求交媾让莱因哈特面颊涨红发烫，但他知道自己没有害羞，而是十分坦荡：“我想骑你。”  
吉尔菲艾斯凑到莱因哈特的耳边低声回应：“我让您骑。”  
莱因哈特一手撑住自己的身体，另一只手引导吉尔菲艾斯进入他的体内。被慢慢插满的折磨比想象的还长，阴茎的存在感远比手指更甚，为了缓解被劈开般的不适，莱因哈特不安分地在吉尔菲艾斯光滑的肌肉上乱摸。等吉尔菲艾斯全部进入之后，他又变得老实起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯如他要求的那样，将主导权交给了莱因哈特，他扶着莱因哈特坐直身体，自己躺下去仰视着骑在他身上的金发男子。  
起初只是清浅地挪动就让莱因哈特双腿发软，这股快感比他在从前在性事中尝到过的都要强烈，他回味着被抽动的滋味，很快就变得不满。他坐在吉尔菲艾斯的胯上加速摆腰，硬足的硕物适应过后是超出莱因哈特预想的依赖，他几乎一刻也离不开体内活物的进出。酒精放开了他对情事的桎梏，主动得快到青涩的吉尔菲艾斯扯住他的领带求他慢点。  
莱因哈特顺势撑在吉尔菲艾斯两侧，朝身下的红发青年露出挑衅的笑容。他凌驾于对方之上，获得至高无上的快感，而吉尔菲艾斯在他的身下承受他所给予的一切，露出为性困扰的表情。他在等，等待吉尔菲艾斯的反抗，那一定比他单方面的索取有意思得多。  
柔韧的腰肌收紧了带动双臀吞吸，热流顺着吉尔菲艾斯的柱身爬进莱因哈特的腹腔，酸胀的腺体不断被体内的那根厚物挤压出蜜液。他的前端没有被再度触碰，为此只是半硬着搭在吉尔菲艾斯的腹肌上，一次次划下透明的湿痕。结合处的湿滑在莱因哈特的带动下变得黏腻，肉体拍打作响的水声灌进他的耳朵，与他所有的性感带共鸣。彻底敞开自己与放纵索取的欢愉让莱因哈特愈发放肆，他像一只贪婪而灵活的猎兽般毫不顾忌地享用自己的猎物。  
吉尔菲艾斯一手拉住莱因哈特的领带，另一只手揪紧了床单，相较莱因哈特饱含舒爽的哼叫，他只是低声喘息。熟练而敏感的莱因哈特骑着他不带丝毫犹豫，最终他没有忍住沉默，抬起腰向柔软湿热的深处顶入，撞碎了莱因哈特原本势在必得的律动。  
被剥夺部分的主导没有让莱因哈特不满，他无比深刻地意识到，能够与他角逐的吉尔菲艾斯才是他真正缺失的部分。为此吉尔菲艾斯的行为无异于挑逗，更激起了莱因哈特的征服欲。他索性按住吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，用力坐下的同时让吉尔菲艾斯停留在深处，又狡诈地含住那根阴茎绞吸。  
莱因哈特线条优美的背部轻轻弓起，他的两瓣臀上满是湿滑的汗液，几乎在吉尔菲艾斯的腿根打滑。结合的部位似乎是一场激战，莱因哈特拼命让吉尔菲艾斯累积到满溢，却又因利用了自己敏感的壁肉让自己不知不觉先行被逼到临界。  
没有精液泄出的高潮像从头给他浇灌了一盆热水，莱因哈特张开嘴却没能叫出声，温润的满足感让他的视线变得模糊。一瞬间莱因哈特的思绪断线，失去了对实感的判断；又一个瞬间理智出现了，他反应过来自己在做什么，又发现自己正在享受这样的颠鸾。  
随后他的肉体清醒了些，遗忘了自己与吉尔菲艾斯的较量，疲惫炸干他的支撑力，让他滑进汗湿的胸膛。湿透的衬衣黏糊糊地粘在身上，吉尔菲艾斯这才动手给他脱掉。但他的脖子上已经隐约被领带勒出一道红痕，吉尔菲艾斯顺着这圈痕迹舔吻，在莱因哈特的默许中接过交欢的主场。  
过度透支了体力的莱因哈特侧躺在红发青年的身前，他浑身发软，只有被对方顶入时才会被带起轻微的抽搐。吉尔菲艾斯发烫的掌心按在他的腰间，另一只手扶着他的大腿，怜惜地亲吻他泛红的肩头。  
比起莱因哈特主动时的攻击性，吉尔菲艾斯更像是一个保护者，他结实的臂膀拢住莱因哈特的躯体，将他固定在怀中慢慢地进出。莱因哈特获得了几丝空余的歇息，便挑逗地将手伸到身后抚摸吉尔菲艾斯的腹肌，吉尔菲艾斯立刻干他更重。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特没能忍住出声制止，含带情欲的呼唤却让吉尔菲艾斯喘息着加快了频率。莱因哈特这才发现吉尔菲艾斯尤其喜欢被他呼唤名字，便忍不住一直挑逗，吉尔菲艾斯全盘接受了他的调皮，收紧了手臂将莱因哈特锁在怀抱里。自食其果的莱因哈特无力逃脱开，只能让快感过载的身体继续承接贯穿全身的爽利。  
就在他以为自己要窒息而亡时，吉尔菲艾斯突然抽出来，扶着自己抵在莱因哈特的腿根射出浓郁的白浊。精液留在莱因哈特泛着水光的大腿根部，有几簇挂上了他的小腹，顺着腹部的肌理流下来滑向腰际。  
他被温柔地翻过身，吉尔菲艾斯追寻着他的双唇，柔情地与他的舌尖搅在一起。

意识在恰到好处的环境中慢慢清醒，莱因哈特双眼模糊地从窗帘聚焦到床沿，他的枕头奇异般地呈现出……一只男性手臂的形状。他惊讶地抬起头，贴在他背后的人动了动，凑过来将脸搁在他的颈窝，一只手安抚地摸了摸他的肚子，重新将他搂紧。  
被酒精浸泡过的宿醉大脑回想起昨晚的一切，莱因哈特懊恼地捏住眉心：一夜情不是他想要的，他原本是打算和吉尔菲艾斯慢慢发展的。现在对吉尔菲艾斯来说，他们之间恐怕就只是有过一次性关系的床伴，无论莱因哈特今后想怎样缩短两人间的距离，这次经历都会成为一道难以逾越的鸿沟：不过是初次见面就搞上床，对方一定会觉得他很随便。莱因哈特自诩不是什么品德高尚的人，但没想到会做出这样不坚定的事……  
自我嫌恶驱使他挣脱出吉尔菲艾斯的怀抱，他忽视掉后腰传来的一阵阵酸痛，捡起地上散落的衣物一件件穿上。余光扫见床头柜上的书中有张露出一半的证件，强烈的好奇瞬间抓住了他。莱因哈特回头看了一眼还在熟睡的吉尔菲艾斯，悄悄摸索过去。  
自己手中赫然是一张学生证，吉尔菲艾斯的证件照英俊却严肃，和他在舞台上展现的魅力大相庭径，这样的反差引起了莱因哈特更多的兴趣。但当他看清吉尔菲艾斯就读的学校正是他常去做演讲的奥丁大学时，他的笑容不免变得僵硬：莱因哈特可以肯定吉尔菲艾斯不是他的学生，但他身为师长，这样的关系多多少少让他心存芥蒂。  
一旁的手机屏幕亮起，经过几近未眠的一晚，吉尔菲艾斯已经累积了上百条未读消息。莱因哈特只是看了几条信息预览，面色立刻变得铁青。  
他回过头去，身后的吉尔菲艾斯不知什么时候醒来了。莱因哈特轻轻放下手机，低声试探：“在巴巴罗萨之外的地方，我是不是也见过你？”  
见到床头柜上的学生证，吉尔菲艾斯脸上一白：“……您别误会，我没有去过您的讲座，不过偶尔见过学校张贴您的海报。”  
莱因哈特暗自握紧了拳头：“所以你一开始就认出我了？”  
红发的青年意识到自己暴露了他本身就认识莱因哈特的事实，立刻解释道：“我不是金融系的，只是远远见过您几次……”  
“我问你是不是一开始就认出我了。”莱因哈特回想起他在巴巴罗萨想要引起对方注意却又匿名隐藏自己的别扭心思，回想起吉尔菲艾斯道出他的名字时自己的兴奋，现在都像一场笑话。  
“……是。”吉尔菲艾斯垂下头，声音也压低了，看起来像是正在接受老师责罚的学生。加上自己也算得上是吉尔菲艾斯的“金主”，莱因哈特忍不住猜想对方是未读信息里说的那样，早就准备“钓”他了。一晚上的游刃有余都成了假象，他的尊严受到了折损。顾不上身体的不适，莱因哈特留下错愕的吉尔菲艾斯摔门而出。


	2. Chapter 2

玛琳道夫女士休产假的前一个月，为莱因哈特新招了一个实习秘书。今天是新秘书上岗做交接的日子，金发的董事布置好手头的工作，准备见见这位他错过了面试的新人。  
看着台历，莱因哈特才发现时间不知不觉过去了两年。如果他没记错，吉尔菲艾斯今年也该毕业了，年轻的吉尔菲艾斯可以有很多种未来的选择，莱因哈特则不同。他不禁想起在巴巴罗萨注视着吉尔菲艾斯的那段日子，如果他没有想去改变简单的关系，就不会因为一时轻率而和对方上床，也就不会被他知道吉尔菲艾斯一早就把他当作攻略目标的消息，那样或许他们还能成为普通朋友甚至知心人，而非陌路。  
那晚之后他不敢再去巴巴罗萨，等过了一段时间他再想去找吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯已经不在那儿工作了。当然，他的课堂上也没有出现过红发的旁听学生。想来也是，他们之间本来就不会有多少交集。  
“请进。”  
莱因哈特将视线从台历上随意挪下来，立刻被眼前的一幕吸引了全部的注意力——他前一秒还在心中念想的红发年轻人，此刻就站在他面前。  
吉尔菲艾斯也回望着他，青年比两年前褪去了不少稚气，深邃的碧蓝眼珠中容括了更多稳重。莱因哈特深深地凝视这张阔别已久的脸，嘴唇动了一下，半晌才找回台词。“对不起，没能参加你的面试。”他指着桌对面的座椅，“可以从自我介绍开始吗？”  
“我叫齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯，奥丁大学德语系的应届毕业生——”  
“嗯，”莱因哈特若有所思地玩弄着笔套，“我也记得你的专业和我们公司不对口。”  
“——还有帝国财经大学的管理学学位。”  
“……你的学历可以给你更有发展的前途，怎么会想到来做秘书？”  
“因为您，莱因哈特先生。”吉尔菲艾斯的面容十分冷静：“是我想要接近您。”  
莱因哈特微愣，青年补充道：“认识了您之后，我才察觉到自己理想的狭小，所以决定去攻读了双学位。也是因为您，我才选择了莱昂贸易公司，如果不继续待在您身边，这一切的努力有什么意义呢？”  
听起来有些答非所问，但也不是全无道理。不知道是不是莱因哈特的错觉，他总觉得吉尔菲艾斯哪里似乎变得很不一样，却又无从解释。

吉尔菲艾斯的迎新庆祝会本来不是在巴巴罗萨，但在莱因哈特的坚持下，最终还是来到了这间有舞者的酒吧。他有意和大家玩起真心话大冒险，本想籍此套点吉尔菲艾斯这两年来私人生活的情况，却架不住出奇差的运气，每每都轮到自己被点名回答问题。他改做大冒险，下属们也不敢真的向他提什么出格的行为，鉴于他不喝酒的先例，只得给他点酒作为惩罚。而吉尔菲艾斯不理解众人的意图，主动为莱因哈特挡下不少，同事纷纷调侃这位新秘书刚上岗就良好地适应了角色。  
这一轮提问的卡片上要求被选中者暴露上一次做爱的时间。面对平日里毫无私情可言的金发董事，这下不光是提问者，就连吉尔菲艾斯也盯着他等待他的回答。莱因哈特不着痕迹地扫过一眼吉尔菲艾斯，淡淡道：“我选大冒险。”  
众人爆发出遗憾的声音，不肯再放过他，让他和台上的舞者共跳一支舞，借口迎接新人，让大家开开眼。这次不准吉尔菲艾斯代替他接受惩罚，莱因哈特也没有拒绝，走上前和乐队打了招呼，又向舞者请教基础舞步。他早就疏于练习，好在爵士随性，而引导他的舞者积极热情，加上比起舞姿观众更乐意欣赏他的外貌，没有人指点他略显生涩的步伐。  
下属们惊讶于金发董事的深藏不露，只有吉尔菲艾斯皱着眉头，机械地和观众一起鼓掌。莱因哈特太久没有活动，被这一舞挑起了兴奋，思绪牵回到两年前，吉尔菲艾斯第一次惊艳他的那晚。他看着台上依旧活力的舞者，突发奇想道：“我先去结账。”红发的秘书立刻拦住了他，“我替您去。”  
莱因哈特稍加思索也不再坚持，“给那个跳舞的打点小费。”见到吉尔菲艾斯瞬间僵硬的笑脸，他忽然腾起奇异的快感，补充道：“顺便打听一下他的名字。”  
吉尔菲艾斯强装的笑容完全垮了，面无表情地颔首。莱因哈特目送他离开，心情颇好地抿了口酒。  
约莫十分钟，高个的红发青年回来了，带着一脸轻松：“人家不收您的小费。”  
看他的样子就知道事实没有那么简单，莱因哈特气笑了，“哦，这可比有的人业务能力差多了，收了小费还知道要提供额外服务。”  
吉尔菲艾斯愣了愣，低声意有所指道：“您的攻势太野了，不是谁都受得住。”  
“那也比不上有的高材生脑子灵活。”莱因哈特低声嘲道，“顾客那么多，也不知道忙不忙得过来。”  
话毕他意识到自己的语气有些酸，立刻撇过头去不再看向吉尔菲艾斯。吉尔菲艾斯几次欲言又止，见莱因哈特刻意回避的样子，最终作罢。

 

相处一段时间，莱因哈特总算察觉了吉尔菲艾斯与之前不同的地方。过去两人无甚交集，回忆亲密接触的那晚，吉尔菲艾斯对他虽然温柔客气，心态上多少也有些疏离；现在他俩低头不见抬头见，吉尔菲艾斯慢慢显露出他作为秘书的“天赋”：全时段全方位安排妥帖。不光是工作上，就连私下的日常生活也是如此，本来这两年莱因哈特就收敛了许多，现在更是连独自出门的机会都没有。工作日吉尔菲艾斯会和司机一起接送他上下班，到了周末吉尔菲艾斯又要打电话来过问他的行程，监督他的三餐饮食。虽然他已经从主宅搬了出来，吉尔菲艾斯还是和管家奥贝斯坦取得了联系，一向不近人情的管家甚至默许了吉尔菲艾斯身份的权限，连他家门禁卡都配备了一份。  
早已过惯了单身生活的莱因哈特，本该厌烦被另一个人这样无孔不入地“打扰”，现在却变得相当习惯，因为吉尔菲艾斯的存在，于习性单调无味的莱因哈特来说……太过完美了。哪天没有吉尔菲艾斯的问候电话，他反倒心中别扭。  
“莱因哈特先生，您今天有什么安排吗？”  
时间掐得刚好，莱因哈特刚睁眼不久吉尔菲艾斯就来电话了。“没有。”他揉着眼睛，余光扫到今天是情人节，不由多问了一句：“你呢？”  
电话那头沉默了一会儿，“我今天打算过情人节。”  
对方的声音很小，听起来像是不敢和他明说。莱因哈特一下反应过来，这位秘书是有约了。这有什么不敢说的，还是担心他不在，自己会寂寞没人陪？莱因哈特清醒了，压着脾气道：“那祝你情人节快乐。”  
“……您今天真的没安排吗？”  
“嗯。”莱因哈特坐了起来，气愤地想，但是马上就有安排了。凭什么他全年无休的秘书都要去约会，他却留在家里发霉？“你尽管去玩你的，玩开心了我替你报销，今天你就不用再打电话过来了。”  
不等对方继续说完，莱因哈特就结束了通话，好好收拾了一番出了门。索性是去玩，莱因哈特也没叫司机，而是让好友罗严塔尔开车过来捎上自己。  
“你是偷偷结婚了还是怎么，一直不见人影，总算舍得出来玩了？”  
“比结婚还惨，这个离不了。”一码归一码，吉尔菲艾斯优秀的工作能力决定了莱因哈特不会轻易炒他鱿鱼。但更重要的原因出在他自己，他已经习惯了对方。  
见好友不愿提起的样子，异瞳的男子不再多言，想起什么似的从口袋里掏出一支小瓶子。“这个牌子很好用，你可以试试。”  
莱因哈特接过来看了看，哭笑不得：“你知道我不用这个。”  
“收着吧，你要是看上什么贞洁烈夫，指不定就用上了。”  
“现在哪儿还有什么贞洁烈夫。”  
罗严塔尔看了一眼心不在焉的莱因哈特，“……你今天真的是出来玩的吗？”  
“嗯，出来放松一下。”莱因哈特望向窗外不再言语，黑发的好友只得说：“那好。别喝多了，记得安全性行为。”  
他唯一一次不安全的性行为就是和吉尔菲艾斯的那次，当时他没想过要和吉尔菲艾斯发生关系，诚诚恳恳地出了门，结果……他还是被上的那个。莱因哈特默默想起来，面色变得不自然。罗严塔尔见状啧了一声，“你今天怎么回事，该不会没带吧？”  
莱因哈特挑起眉：“怎么了？我又没说要做。”  
他的好友沉默两秒，又甩给他一枚安全套：“不够就自己想办法。”莱因哈特心虚地揣好，意识到罗严塔尔有潜台词：“你不和我一起去？”  
“我不是单身了，一会儿把你送到我就直接去他家。”  
莱因哈特没想到罗严塔尔这样的玩咖也会为了哪个人而退出轻松的纨绔生活，“什么时候的事？”  
“一年多了。”  
这么说罗严塔尔也规矩了一年多了，莱因哈特讶异的同时又有些羡慕：“祝你们情人节快乐。”  
“你也是，”黑发男子露出幸福而骄傲的笑容，“祝你有个美好的夜晚。”  
深蓝色的跑车呼啸地离开，金发的男人独自站在灯光绚丽的夜总会门前，春夜的寒风刮进他忘了系围巾的领口。他紧了紧衣领，离开了暖气，一下便感觉到冷。只怪吉尔菲艾斯自顾着去约会，没有提醒他今天出门要记得保暖。  
莱因哈特抬头看了一眼张扬的荧光招牌，反思自己是太习惯吉尔菲艾斯无时不刻的照顾才会觉得这么寂寞。而吉尔菲艾斯也不过只是他的秘书，终归会有自己的生活。等到那时候他又该怎么办呢？难道不是和从前一样，一个人该怎么过怎么过？莱因哈特咬咬牙，一头钻进了醉香混杂的夜场。  
现在还没到喧闹的时候，他被当成提前来暖场的模特，安排到一张靠门的桌前和几个打扮得招摇的男女坐在一起。  
侍应生端来一桶冰，放入几瓶酒，又将几只杯子全都满上。周围的人群彼此试探着交流，只有莱因哈特感到今晚的自己格外落魄，想着没人管也算爽事一桩，便放任自己不停地喝。等夜场真正开始时，他已经有些意识恍惚了。  
嘈杂音乐声中几个串场的嫩模端着酒杯过来，其中一个男孩认出了莱因哈特，嗔怪工作人员没眼色，要拉着莱因哈特换一桌继续。莱因哈特昏昏欲睡，不耐烦地拍开：“别碰我。”他皱起眉，眯着眼辨识半晌，却发现来者有着一头红发，瞬间消了怒气，迷糊地跟着人走了。  
男孩让金发的俊秀男人靠在沙发上，顺势爬上他的腿。那一抹红发就在他眼前晃荡，莱因哈特伸手揉揉他的头：“你头发怎么变硬了？”  
“这是新染的呀，”男孩娇声道，“您喜欢吗？”  
“一般吧。”不知道是不是消化了信息，莱因哈特兴致缺缺地抽回了手，任男孩怎么继续暗示都不动，最后头一歪睡了过去。

缓缓有一个人爬上他的床，在他的两侧撑出凹陷，双唇带着清香的湿气印在他的嘴上。这是他很怀念的味道，为此莱因哈特放松了警惕，轻轻作出回应。但他越顺从，对方反而越生气，在他试图搂住对方时，被忽然打开的灯光照痛了眼睛。  
昏沉的酒精从莱因哈特脑海里退散了一部分，指缝间他看到了一抹令他心神荡漾的红发，看起来和他上一秒摸到的截然不同。本该在外面约会的吉尔菲艾斯出现在他面前，而他的唇上还残留着对方的温热，居然不是幻境。莱因哈特疑惑道：“你怎么在我家？”  
“我把您送回来的，不是我还是谁？”红发青年语气低沉，“您指望是那个小鸭子吗？”  
“鸭子”一词触到莱因哈特不悦的点，“你会不会说话，都是靠身体吃饭的。”他忿道：“你不是一样钓凯子？收了我的钱又上了我的床，你比他强多少？”  
莱因哈特是真喝多了才会说这种话，吉尔菲艾斯无故被呛，强压下怒火：“您一直都是这么认为的吗？”  
“不用解释了。”  
“我一定要说清楚不可。除了您，我从没和其他人发生过关系。”  
这一点，莱因哈特是乐意相信的。但他一想到当初觊觎吉尔菲艾斯的不止他一个，他就感到不快。“行了……不用说了。”  
“而您呢？你说过今天没有安排，却被我在夜总会捞到人。”  
青年说的话字字戳在他心上，莱因哈特说不出是什么滋味。他有火想发，但吉尔菲艾斯今晚本来有约了，现在为了照顾自己抛下对方，总不能过来又受他的气。他翻过身去摆摆手：“你一个秘书，就不要管那么多了。不是还要过节吗？早点回去吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯坐在他的床尾不作声，动也不动，莱因哈特忍不住看他：“你干什么？”  
“我败坏了您的兴致吗？”  
“没有。”他否定，又加上一句：“我现在没有兴致。”  
“您不行了吗？”  
这话太犯男性禁忌，莱因哈特怒道：“你才不行了。”又违心地说：“我对你没那个兴致。”  
红发青年的表情变得受伤，莱因哈特心里一抽：“清楚了就快走吧。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不再犹豫，他起身离开，重重地将门带上。莱因哈特跟着坐起来，却无法挽留什么，心烦意乱地甩起枕头砸过去。他不知道自己在闹什么别扭，两年间他一天都不曾忘记过吉尔菲艾斯，执念反而让他变得抗拒。  
但推开吉尔菲艾斯是对的，现在他应该已经有了新的开始，止步不前也不是莱因哈特的作风。想着不能再这样下去，莱因哈特摸索着下床准备冲洗一下头脑。脚还没落地，卧室的门忽然又被打开，正是之前离开的吉尔菲艾斯。  
“你怎么又回来了？”  
“我看您什么时候对我坦诚。”莱因哈特来不及困惑，吉尔菲艾斯已经逼近身前。他今天的状态一直不太对劲，身上飘来酒味，想来是他也喝了不少酒，又被莱因哈特刺激到的原因。  
莱因哈特下意识觉得危险，立刻抬手抵挡，吉尔菲艾斯已经不分轻重地压上来，将他推回床上，牢牢卡进他的两腿之间将其分开。居高临下的样子让莱因哈特一阵心慌，结实的红发青年粗鲁地扯开他的衬衣，压下身来吸咬他的颈侧。  
莱因哈特哪里受过这种屈辱，一拳揍上吉尔菲艾斯的下巴。他收了点力，但这样的反抗激怒了吉尔菲艾斯，红发年轻人抽了自己的领带，企图将莱因哈特的双手束缚起来。这种手段换做别人早就失败告终了，偏偏实施者是体能在他之上的吉尔菲艾斯，他奋力挣扎，还是被捉住一只手腕固定在床头。  
被这样对待已经超过了莱因哈特能忍受的极限，青年又扣住他另一只手紧紧压住，让他完全被制了力，根本无法挣脱。“你到底想干什么？我说过没兴致了吧？”  
“第一次见面都能做，还装什么贞洁烈妇？”吉尔菲艾斯的声音满含压抑的怒火：“而且您这不是很有兴致吗，不然准备这些干什么？”  
他手上正是罗严塔尔给他的那支催情药剂和安全套，莱因哈特反应过来吉尔菲艾斯去干什么了，结合吉尔菲艾斯所说的“第一次见面都能做”，恼羞成怒道：“你翻我衣服也就算了，怎么和谁做还要管？”  
“身为您的秘书当然要了解您。”红发青年的声音在发抖，“本来以为您只是对跳舞的感兴趣，没想到连出来卖的鸭子也要防着。这是打算给谁用的？”  
本来就没打算用上，为此莱因哈特毫不心虚。但这下他有理也说不清，干脆不说：“反正不是给你用的。”  
吉尔菲艾斯怒极反笑，将那两样丢到一边：“也是，我用不着。”  
红发青年直接将手指摸到他的腿根，莱因哈特拼命扭动，却被对方双膝压开大腿，一个指节强势地插入了窄小穴道。莱因哈特痛得紧缩起来，吉尔菲艾斯压上他的嘴，舌尖顶进他的唇瓣分散他的注意力，他侧过脸去躲开，吉尔菲艾斯又追上。与行为不符的柔情翻搅勾起了莱因哈特不堪的心情，他一口咬住吉尔菲艾斯的舌头，对方也不躲，直到他的口中尝到了腥甜的血味。  
吉尔菲艾斯抿了抿唇，嘴角挂了一丝血迹，舔掉又沾上更多。他脸上一点觉得疼的感觉都没有，只是直勾勾地盯着莱因哈特。  
对方没醉到完全失去理智，刚好卡在被撩拨的极限。莱因哈特灭了气焰，彻底了解到吉尔菲艾斯是不会放过他了。红发青年忽略掉他颤抖的身体，柔声道：“忍着点，不然一会儿有的受。”  
灯光毫不客气地打在莱因哈特几乎赤裸的躯体上，挣扎用力的地方都蹭得发红，在他天生白皙的肌肤上格外显眼。吉尔菲艾斯换做两指插入开拓着莱因哈特紧致的深处，从西裤中放出了自己的勃起抵上还远远没做好准备的穴道。  
滚烫的硬物一次次准备强行刺入，反复被撑开的钝痛让莱因哈特经不住呼出声：“吉尔菲艾斯！”  
红发青年并没有意识到自己在做什么，只是着迷地用鼻梁蹭过他的下颌，低哑道：“再多叫几次……”  
莱因哈特拒绝再称呼他的名字，而每一声抗拒都换来更严厉的侵犯。吉尔菲艾斯抬起他的双臀，露出他被手指搅弄得泛红的隐密穴口，胯部用力向深处挤入。  
撕裂般的剧痛从下体传来，莱因哈特的手紧紧掐在禁锢他的领带上，他将下唇咬得泛白，也不愿发出一声示弱。刚刚插入一部分吉尔菲艾斯就迫不及待地在他身下进出，他试图去适应对方的节奏来让自己好过点，但痛感是无法配合的根源，只能单方面承受源源不断涌上喉咙的痛楚。不知道什么时候才会结束的绝望让莱因哈特的呼吸渐渐跟不上频率，他仰起头用力清醒着，又咬紧了下唇与暴力对抗。  
莱因哈特的沉默引起了吉尔菲艾斯的不满，红发的年轻人重重地插入，金发男子依旧一言不发地皱紧眉头，双腿不自然地抽动以缓冲每一次入侵。  
“您知道我这两年来有多么想您吗？”吉尔菲艾斯在他耳边低喘着，“您又是为了谁变得这么温顺？”  
莱因哈特强忍着躯体疼痛的颤抖：“闭嘴。”  
这样干涩的插入疼的绝不是莱因哈特一个人，红发青年却骤然加快了速度。强行加快的抽动反而变得顺利了点，钻心的疼痛持续在神经元间传递，甚至一次比一次都要放大。莱因哈特静静地随着被顶弄的动作起伏，不断安慰着自己等吉尔菲艾斯射出来就好了。  
但青年的耐性远比两年前更甚，结合的不适也没有令他退缩。在莱因哈特越来越难以忍受时，吉尔菲艾斯再次顶入一半，忽然慢慢抽身结束了这场折磨，愣愣地看着他们结合过的部位，轻声道：“……出血了。”  
莱因哈特陡然顿了一声，头皮一阵发紧。他没有遇到过出血的情况，也没有从被完全撑开的不适中缓解过来，而吉尔菲艾斯没有改变做下去的想法，他捡起地上那支药剂，在莱因哈特受惊的目光中拧开了瓶盖。  
莱因哈特曾经见过催情药剂使用过量的男妓，夸张的场面让他一度对性爱有阴影，为此他一直对药物十分抗拒，没想到现在要被用在自己身上。吉尔菲艾斯则显然对这种东西的威力完全不了解，企图全部倒入莱因哈特体内。  
“——不要！”他全力拒绝被用上药物，吉尔菲艾斯不得不稳住他，顾不上瓶子从手中滑落。透明的药剂流了一地，红发青年便直接将手指上残余的药液一口气探入莱因哈特体内。他惊呼一声，吉尔菲艾斯开始动手将它涂抹开，微凉的液体在捣弄下逐渐变得接近体温。  
莱因哈特敏锐地察觉到自己的身体正在逐渐腾起燥热，渴求交合的欲望盖过了上一轮强制遗留的疼痛。随着吉尔菲艾斯将药液送得更深，一股绵软的力量从他穴道上铺开，渐渐教他浑身瘫软。  
见莱因哈特不再抗拒，吉尔菲艾斯重新换上自己的阴茎，再度插入莱因哈特柔软的躯体。  
全然不同于疼痛的快感侵袭过来，莱因哈特无力地用自由的那只手推着吉尔菲艾斯压过来的肩膀，红发年轻人只是低声诱导：“他们能给的我都能给。不要去找别人好不好？”  
这话说得好像他还有过别人一样。莱因哈特腹诽着，嘴硬道：“我叫你……别管我……”  
“只有我一个不够吗？”红发青年不甘心地问出口，逐渐加快了速度想要逼莱因哈特就范。硕物在血液与药剂的双重作用下变得灵活，莱因哈特被突然的一阵抽插蹭到了腺体。窄小的穴道抽搐着吮吸吉尔菲艾斯的勃起，青年当然发现了这处的异常，拉开他的一条腿挂在肩上，猛烈地向那处撞去。催情的药剂放大了莱因哈特的敏感，他不慎发出了这辈子都没想过会从自己口中溢出的声音。  
莱因哈特的声音原本就清脆动听，这样朦胧着情欲的沙哑更是挑起了吉尔菲艾斯的兴奋，他腰部紧绷着向下方运动，松软舒适的床垫带动莱因哈特汗湿的发梢不断摇晃。  
统共两次被进入的经历，药物的关系，这一次比上一次还要激烈，莱因哈特拼命承受着青年用力挤入他身体时难以抵挡的快感，捆住手腕的领带松开了都毫不知情。他紧紧抓住青年同样汗湿的手臂，生怕松了手自己就失去了全部的支撑。  
“其他人这样干您时，您也这么爽吗？”  
莱因哈特不爱听吉尔菲艾斯这样说话，稳住了气息挑衅：“……我的上一个男人随便我骑。”  
吉尔菲艾斯按在他大腿上的那只手捏重了，他轻笑着继续说道：“他干我的时候比你温柔多了。他比你年轻，当然也——”  
不等他说完，吉尔菲艾斯忽然给了他一巴掌。这一下抽得非常轻，几乎没使上力气，莱因哈特却被打懵了。  
27年的人生中，还没有谁敢这样对待他。急促的快感仍然贯穿他的全身，薄透的面颊上被打过的地方尤其发烫，而莱因哈特没法开口说出任何斥责的话。高个的红发青年伏在他上方，一双深邃的蓝眼睛浸满了水珠，看起来……像是快哭了一样。  
“从现在起，您只需要记得我就可以了。”吉尔菲艾斯的音调发颤，他按住莱因哈特的下颌，埋下头去咬住莱因哈特的嘴。莱因哈特跟着闭上眼，感觉到眼睑上传来一阵湿意。他怎么就把吉尔菲艾斯弄哭了呢？  
吉尔菲艾斯深深顶入莱因哈特湿软的臀缝中，捞起莱因哈特迎合他而抬起的腰，紧紧抱住怀中人生怕对方会跑掉。莱因哈特两只手臂不自觉地缠上吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，柔顺而温暖的火红发丝就贴在他脸侧。他偏过头，双唇若有若无地触碰着青年的红发。  
青年抬起头看他，湿漉漉的双眼让莱因哈特胸口一阵难受。他怎么就舍得把吉尔菲艾斯弄哭了呢？这明明是他放不下、离不开的人，是喜欢万事都有把握的他、回回都甘愿丢了计划来对待的人。此刻的吉尔菲艾斯甚至只是个比他小了5岁、需要他去认真回应的……一个男孩。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
他的语气夹杂着浓浓的鼻音，红发青年听到他的呼唤，亲吻着他的脸颊：“我在。”  
一句简单的答复，让莱因哈特忽然又觉得吉尔菲艾斯从未变过。他捧起对方的脸，轻轻吻上青年浓密的睫毛，咸咸的味道顺着浸入他的口中。吉尔菲艾斯动也不敢动，惊讶地呆在原地，扶住莱因哈特腰肢的手也停下了抚摸。  
吉尔菲艾斯这样小心翼翼，他不断享受着对方提供的舒适感，却对对方的诉求残忍地不予以接应。吉尔菲艾斯走远了他要赌气，走近了他又要推离……莱因哈特心酸地在对方脸上落下一个吻，长久以来他都因自己的尊严刻意忽略了对方的委屈，要不是吉尔菲艾斯惊人的隐忍，恐怕他早已彻底失去了对方。而归根结底这两年来，他身心又何尝不是只有过吉尔菲艾斯一个人呢？就像吉尔菲艾斯真正要求的那样，他只需要向对方坦诚就可以了。  
他两腿分得很开，吉尔菲艾斯的整根都埋在他体内，他抬起胯部向吉尔菲艾斯的腿根迎去，感受活物向他体内深处推动。红发青年接受了莱因哈特无声地引诱，他轻柔地进出一点点缓解身下人的痒麻难耐，每一下都让莱因哈特变得浑身乏力。  
莱因哈特继续低声呼唤，名字就像一个开关，吉尔菲艾斯渐渐投入，一下下顶进莱因哈特湿润敏感的穴中心。但青年英挺的眉间仍然藏着那股患得患失，他茫然地问：“我到底应该怎么做？”  
“……射在我里面，”莱因哈特说不出柔情蜜意的道歉，只能贴着吉尔菲艾斯的耳垂诱惑道，“把我变成你的。”

起床闹铃没有盖过年轻肉体结合的声响，金发俊美的男子涨红着汗湿的脸颊迎接高潮。伏在他身上的红发青年按灭了闹钟，时间显示两人整晚也就睡了两三个小时。  
为了给莱因哈特早安电话，吉尔菲艾斯的闹钟比他正式起床早了十分钟，为此他们还有段闲暇能够获得短暂的喘息。相机喀嚓的声响拉回了莱因哈特的警觉：“你在干什么？”他试图抢过吉尔菲艾斯的手机，红发青年手臂一撤：“您现在是我的，我要留下证据。”  
莱因哈特调整着呼吸，努力维持着语气的平静：“别闹，快删掉，会被人看到的。”  
青年摇摇头：“我要做壁纸。”  
金发的男子差点想踢他：“你疯了？给我。”  
“除非您答应我一件事，”吉尔菲艾斯上挑的眼角还晕开着情欲的嫣红，“是您从前提到了却没兑现的。”  
“我还想要你答应我呢。”莱因哈特没好气道，“过去你说了什么我不追究。你要是敢把这张照片发给你那些朋友，就等着被炒吧。”  
红发青年注视着他，良久才意识到莱因哈特指的什么：“……那是他们开玩笑的，我什么都没说。”  
莱因哈特撇过头去，青年急道：“他们只知道我在打工的地方见到了您，结果那天晚上……我没有回消息，他们就胡乱猜测了。”  
“实际上也算事实。”莱因哈特挑起眉，没等吉尔菲艾斯有所反应，他问道：“你说的那件事是什么？”  
“……两年前您说要对我告白，我想听……现在还作数吗？”  
莱因哈特一愣，一把推开吉尔菲艾斯。青年不甘地缠上来：“还作数吗？”  
莱因哈特肩上搭着洗浴的毛巾，脖子上斑驳的吻痕丝毫不减他与生俱来的压迫，他直直地看入吉尔菲艾斯迫切的眼睛：“不作数。”莱因哈特绝不会拖沓错过的情感，如果让他做选择，他会斩掉所有的误会，直接给双方一个重新开始的机会。  
红发青年的表情有一瞬间的僵硬，他立刻垂下双眼：“那也没事。”  
看着吉尔菲艾斯又露出失落的样子，莱因哈特一阵纠结，却总有些情在心口难开的味道。“……别想些有的没的。我的衣服你要穿不上，也将就一下。”  
等莱因哈特总算艰难地把吉尔菲艾斯在他体内作的那些“孽”弄出来，客厅的情形吓了他一跳：地面上有几个摔碎了的玻璃瓶渣，桌上也有空酒瓶；他的衣服口袋都被掏出来，有的抽屉还是打开的状态。吉尔菲艾斯低着头从他身后走上前，低声道：“对不起，我收拾一下。”  
莱因哈特来不及为吉尔菲艾斯弄乱了他的家发脾气，桌上唯一一处维持整洁的区域吸引了他的注意：“等等，那是什么？”  
“……法兰克福蛋糕，在巴巴罗萨的时候，经常看到您点这个。”红发青年看了他一眼，“可能没那么好吃，我自己做的。”他补充道。  
莱因哈特心中一动，又察觉到吉尔菲艾斯这句话的发音有些不连贯。他捏开红发秘书的下巴，对方动了动舌头，将他被咬破的地方隐藏起来。  
昨晚那一下咬太重了，莱因哈特松开手，假装若无其事道：“原来你说的打算过节是这个意思。早点说清楚嘛。”  
听出他没有责备的语气，吉尔菲艾斯立刻抬起头，目光中含着殷切。“那么……您的意思是？”  
“今晚带你去吃顿好的，当我补偿你被毁掉的约会。至于其他的，”莱因哈特的视线暧昧地扫过桌上那一方素色的蛋糕盒，“改天再收拾你。”


End file.
